Klaine-Drama
Hallo Leute das ist meine erste ff und freu mich drauf sie zu schreiben sie handelt um Klaine <3 !!! KlaINE.png Viel Spaß zu Lesen :D Lg Robin Anderson!!!! "Können Männer Schwanger werden!?" "Blaine's sicht" Ich lief genervt neben Kurt den Schulflur entland und versuchte meine Hände in den Taschen zu vertecken weil ich kein bock hatte Kurts viel zu kalte Hand zu nehmen.Kurt fragte mich immer wieder "Blaine was ist wenn wir Heiraten können wir dann ein Kind Adoptieren oder können Männer Schwanger werden?" Mich regte das alles pernament auf weil ich noch garnichts ans Heiraten denke und ob Männer Schwanger werden können.Als Kurt meine Hand nehemen wollte sah er das ich sie in den Taschen versteckte er blieb stehen und ich automatisch dann auch er guckte mich traurig an und fragte mich "Blaine wieso versteckst du deine Hand vor mir." Ich guckte auf den Boden und sagte dann "Kurt das wird mir alles ein bisschen zuviel..." "Was wird dir zuviel?" Fragte er ich guckte ihn an und wurde wieder wütend als ich in seine Augen sah und fing an ihn anzuschrein "Das du mich Heiraten willst!!!! Kurt das ist nur die Jugendliebe nicht die die für immer hält und man du hast scheißen kalte Hände!" Ich erschrak als ich bemerkte wie sehr ich Kurt angschrien habe.Er guckte nach oben und ich sah trodzdem seine Tränen und sein Gebrochenes Herz.Er sagte "Schön gut...aber dann können wir das hier auch jetzt gleich beenden." Ich erschruck als er das sagte und wollte erst was sagen was ich aber nicht gemacht habe staddessen habe ich Kurt geküsst und gesagt "Nein es tut mir leid das ich dich angeschrien habe...ich liebe dich aber das geht mir hier zu schnell." Kurt guckte mich an und sagte "Dann war das wohl für längere Zeit unser letzter Kuss." Ich schüttelte denn Kopf und fragte empört "Willst du mir hier jetzt ein ultimatum stellen!?" Er drehte sich um und versuchte mir nich seine Tränen zu zeigen aber als er sagte "Blaine es tut mir leid aber ja." Hörte ich herraus das er weinte.Ich klopfte ihn auf die Schulter und sagte "Ohne mich du kannst jemand anderen erpresse aber nicht mich und hör auf zu Weinen ich möchte das nicht." Als ich das sagte guckte er mich an mit Tränen in den Augen und auf der Wange und rannte davon.Ich zögerte kurz und überlegte ihn hinterher zurennen aber ich war mir zu 50,000001 % wenn ich jetzt nicht hinterher renne werden wir bald getrennte wege gehen.Aber villeicht war das auch besser so.Als ich aber da noch 2 sekunden stand wurde mir klar das ich diesen Typen mit den Eiskalten Hände liebe!!! Ich rannte schnell hinter her und hoffte zu wissen wo Kurt ist und ich hatte recht er hatte sich im Mädchenklo eingeschloßen und war am weinen.Ich versuchte mit ihm zu Sprechen aber er hat nicht geantwortet.Da ging ich aufs neben Klo und kletterte übeer die Wand.Kurt erschrak als die Wand wackelte und ich runter viel bei ihm auf denn Boden im Klo.Er hörte sofort auf zu Weinen und half mir schnell hoch und setzte mich auf die Toilette.Er fragte mich "Blaine was machst du für sachen bist du noch bei Trost?" Ich fing an freudentränen zu Weinen und Umarmte ihn und sagte "Nein...denn immer wenn ich dich sehe...verzauberst du mich mit deinen süßen lächeln,deiner schönen Stimm,deinen heißen Aussehen und mit deinen tollen Augen." Als ich das sagte lächelte Kurt mich an und sagte "Also sind wir nicht mehr zerstritten?" Ich guckte ihn an und musste auch lächeln und sagte "Nein...sind wir nicht." Kurt bekam rote Wangen als ich das sagte und fragte mich dann "Blaine eine frage hab ich da noch...können Männer jetht Schwanger werden da ist doch letztens auch so ein Mann in der U.S.A Schwanger gewesen?!" Ich sagte zu ihm "Kurt ich weiß es nicht aber wenn es geht dann werde ich für dich Schwanger...okex das klang jetzt nicht so Romantisch wie gedacht." Kurt fing an zu lachen und sagte "Thahaha Jahah:" Ich fing auch an zu lachen und sagte dann "Dann werde ich jetzt auch grübeln ob Männer Schwanger werden können für dich...das war auch nicht Romantisch." ich fing an zu lachen und Kurt bekamm sich auch nicht mehr ein.Als wir geklärt hatten auf dem Klo ob es jetzt Romantisch war oder nicht gingen wir Hand in Hand aus dem Mädchen Klo raus. "Bin ich nur der Frosch oder was?!" "Kurt's sicht" Ich hatte mich wieder mit Blaine vertragen und wir haben es jetzt auch geklärt das Männer NICHT Schwanger werden können.Als ich eines Tages bei Blaine Schlief ging er mitten in der Nacht aufs Klo das nicht ungewöhnlich war aber als er nach 45 minuten nicht zurück kam machte ich mir sorgen und ging zur Toilette.Die Tür war abgeschlossen und ich kam nicht rein.Das Licht war auch noch an und dann höre ich es "Ich weiß das du da stehst geh weg lass mich allein ich möchte dich nie wieder sehen du bist für mich gestorben.Du musst dir mal dein Kopf waschen gehn und deine ganze Hässlichkeit ausdrücken.Und jetzt raus hier du weißt wo die Tür ist?!!!!!!" Als er das sagte dachte ich sofort er meinte mich.Wenn sollte er denn sonst meinen? Ich blieb aber trotzdem vor der Tür stehen und wartete daruf das er nochwas sagte.Dann nach 5 minuten warten sagte er wieder was "Geh ich will dich hier nicht haben.Du warst für mich ehh nur die Hässliche Bettkröte.Du hast mir nie und wierst mir auch nicht viel mehr wert sein als einfach nur ein Sexobjekt!!!!!" Als er das sage liefen mir Tränen über die Wange und ich ging in sein Zimmer und fing an ein Brief zu schreiben: "Blaine ich dachte unsere Beziehung wäre viel mehr als nur auf Sex aus.Ich dachte du wärst anders.Du hast mirdas Herz gebrochen.Lass liegen ist doch nur mein Herz und als Sonderangebot nochmal Kostenlos drauftretten ist auch mit dabei.Ich habe echte Gefühle für dich gehabt ich habe dich geliebt!!! Du hast es dir ja nochnichtmal getraut es mir in mein Hässliches Kröten Gesicht zu sagen...dann mache ich es jetzt auch per Brief...Blaine es ist aus zwischen uns und ich will dich nie wieder sehen!!!!!!!" Als ich denn Brief geschrieben hatte Legte ich ihn auf seine Fenster Bank und packte meine sachen.Als ich hörte das jemand hier den Flur entlang ging schnappte ich mir schnell meine sachen und ging aus dem Haus um 3:00 uhr Morgens raus. "Blaine's sicht" Als ich aus dem Bad kam sah ich das Kurt nicht mehr da war und machte mir sorgen.Ich legte das Drehbuck das ich mit auf Klo genommen hatte auf die Fensterbank auf einen Kleinen Zettel.Ich habe 1000ede male versucht Kurt anzurufen.Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte und rufte deswegen Finn an der dran ging. Telefonat zwischen Blaine und Finn: Finn:"Hallo???" Blaine:"Finn ich bins Blaine...ist Kurt bei euch Zuhause???" Finn:"Wieso fragst du sollte er nicht bei dir sein!?" Blaine:"Jaa ich weiß aber er ist weg...!" Finn:"Waass!? Warte ich gucke mal..." Blaine:"Oke...beil dich...und ist er da...Finn...Finn...Finn...Finn...Fi- Finn:"JAAA ER IST DA GUTE NACHT!!!!!!!" Ende des Telefonat's Als ich hörte das Kurt bei zuhause ist war ich erleichtert und konnte ganz berurigt einschlafen.Doch es ging nicht ich wusste ja nicht warum er weg war.Ob er sauer auf mich ist und so viele fragen noch...Am nächsten Tag ging ich mit Augenringen die bis nach China reichten in die Schule und Rachel fragte auch sofort "Naa...was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Ich guckte sie müde an und sagte einfach "Ich habe das Skript noch gelernt für heute...beim Vorsprechen." Rachel lächelte und Klopfte mir auf die Schulter viel glück.Ich dankte ihr aber hatte auch ein schlechtes Gewissen das ich sie angelogen hatte.Aber es sollte ja nicht jeder wissen das Kurt nachhause gegangen ist.Als ich Kurt sah stande er neben Mercedes und sie sah auch nicht gerade glücklich aus sondern er wütend.Als ich dann zu Kurt ging und ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange gab erschrak er sich und weichte mit einen großen Schritt weg von mir Mercedes hatte sofort einen Killer blick drauf als sie mich ansah und fing an mich anzuschreien "Wowowow heeeey warte mal...erst brichst du ihn das Herz und beleidigst ihn als Hässliche Kröte und sagst du wolltest ehh nur Sex und dann schickst du ihn auch noch um 3:00 uhr morgens raus und sagst er solle nach hause gehen und jetzt kommst du an gibst ihn einen Kuss und tust so als ob nie was gewesen wäre!?" Ich hatte überhaubt keinen plan was Mercedes meinte und machte erst große Augen dann guckte ich Kurt an der dann mit weineder Stimme sagte "Jaa Blaine du hast mich beleidigt und gesagt unsere Beziehung ist eine Sex Beziehung...als ich gestern nach dir gucken wollte wo du bleibst weil du 45 minuten auf Klo sahst.Und dann steh ich vor der Tür und du beleidigst mich?!" Ich musste anfangen zu Lachen als mir das alles klar wurde und Kurt und Mercedes guckten mich verwirrt an ich sagte "Kurt und Mercedes kommt heute um 14:00 uhr in die Aulla da seht ihr die ganze sache..." Kurt guckte skeptisch und ich wiederum mit einem Hundeblick.Nach 5 minuten dummen angucken sagte Mercedes "Okey...wir kommen." Ich lächelte und ging dann wieder weil ich noch üben musste. '14:00 Uhr -Aulla-' Ich standt mit Rachel hinter dem Vohrhang und als ich meinen Kopf durch stekte sah ich 3 Juroren und Mercedes und Kurt.Ich ging wieder hinter den Vorhang und ging nochmal meinen Text durch.Rachel kam zu mir an und sagte "Blaine schnell geh da hinten hin der Vorhang geht auf." Ich machte das was sie sagte und stelte mich links hinten in die Ecke.Rachel blieb in der Mitte sehn und als der Vorhang auf ging fing sie an zu reden.Später kam ich dann mit meinem Text den Kurt gehört hatte und ich sah es im seinen Gesicht das er es begriff das das nur ein Skript war und das es ihm lrit tut was er gemacht hatte.Als das Stück zuende war wollten die Juroren eigentlich sagen was gut und was schlecht war...doch ich bin einfach von der Bühne gerant in Kurt's Arme.Er gab mir einen langen wunderbaren Versöhnungs Kuss und sagte "Blaine es tut mir leid!" Ich lächelte ihn an und schielte von undten auf seine Lippen und sagte "Ist schon gut." Er Küsste mich nochmal und ich nahm ihn dann bei der Hand und ging mit ihn auf die Bühne.Als wir dort standen fingen die Juroren an zu Sprechen.Als sie uns alles gesagt hatten ging ich mit Kurt aus der Aulla raus und diesesmal suchte ich seine Hand die er mir auch sofort hinhielt zum Händchenhalten. "Du warst beim Playboy!?" Die Idee habe ich von Leah bekommen :* <3 "Blaine's sicht" Als ich morgens in den Chorraum kam war Mr.Schuh nochnicht da und ich ging zu Kurt und küsste ihn.Plötzlich kam Artie reingeradelt und hielt Santana,Puck,Brittany und denn aneren ein Heft vor die Nase.Ich versuchte den Titel zu lesen doch schon nach 2 minuten hatte ich keinen Bock mehr es herrauszufinden.Plötzlich Krallte sich Santana die Zeitschrieft und Puck schreite rum "Unser kleiner Blaine war beim Playboy!!!!!" Als ich das hörte wurde ich rot und versuchte Santana die Zeitschrieft zu hohlen.Santana und ich Kämpften um das Heft bis irgendwann ich meinen Kopf hatte und sie meinen Unterleib.Alle fingen an zu lachen und Santana schnapfte sich schnell meinen Kopf und rannte damit durch die Schule und ich hinterher. "Kurt's sicht" Mir war das alles so peinlich das Blaine beim Playboy war und ich nichts davon wusste.Puck kam zu mir setzte sich neben mir und sagte "Tja was willst du denn jetzt machen...Blaine hat beim Playboy mitgemacht und bald weiß es ehh die ganze Schule...und du wirst auch zum Playboy-Bunni sicherlich irgendwann wenn Blaine schon ein Bunni ist." Ich war auser rant und band und schlug Puck in den Magen doch ehr lachte ehr als schmerzen zu haben.Ich nahm meine Tasche und rannte aus dem Chor raum raus.Ich blickte mich um und suchte Blaine und Santana aber ich fand sie nicht. "Blaine's sicht"Kurt's sicht Santana rannte mit meinem Nacktfoto auf's FootballFeld und rannte an den ganzen Footballern vorbei und die sahen es natürlich dann auch.Ich sprintete so schnell ich konnte Santana hinterher und als ich sie an der Hüfte faste riss ich sie mit mir auf den Boden.Ich hielt ihre Hände fest und ihre Beine und nahm mir das Nacktfoto.Sie fing an zu schreien und sofort kammen die Footballer angerannt und verpassten mit ein paar in Magen.Als ich nach ca. 10 minuten Nasenbluten und ein blaues Auge hatte hörten sie damit auf und liesen mich auf den Boden fallen.Ich guckte nach oben und sah Santana's scharmlosses lächeln und sie wurfte mir noch ein Luftkuss zu doch das wars dann wieder und ich klappte zusammen.Als ich wieder aufwachte war ich im Krankenzimmer und guckte mich um.Kurt saß neben mir und Umarmte mich und sagte "Blaine die Footballer haben doich zusammen geschlagen..." Ich rieß die Augen auf und sagte "Was ist mit dem einen Foto??" Kurt guckte nach draußen und sah mich dann wieder an.Ich sprang auf und sah das Santana sicherli9ch schon 1000 Kopiern von dem Foto gemacht hat und sie hier in der Schule verteilt hat.Ich rannte jeden einzelnden Flur entlang und versuchte jeden einzelnden Fleier runterzu reißen. "Kurt's sicht" Ich half Blaine die Fleier runterzu reißen und regte mich nur darüber auf das die Leute nicht merken was Blaine für ein klasse Körper er hat.Sie achten nur auf seinen Penis...der angeblich schon in meinem...naja war.Dabei merken sie garnicht das Blaine das Süßeste Gesicht der Welt hat.Die schönsten Augen die ich jeh sehen durfte.Die best geformsten Lippen die ich jeden Tag Küssen darf.Denn aler besten Bauch mit einem geilen Sixpack.Gute und heiße Oberarme und natürlich einen sexy geilen Arsch.Seine Haare und sein Style war auch einfach nur top und ich konnte mich echt glücklich schätzen ihn zu haben das er mir gehört.Ich rannte ins Lehrerzimmer und schnapte mir irgendwie denn Schlüssel fürs Direktor Büro und schloß mich dort ein.Ich nahm den Laut sprecher in die Hand und sagte:' "Hallo ich bin Kurt Hummel...der Freund von Blaine Anderson von den die Fotos hier in der Schule immoment rum gehen.Ich wollte nur sagen das ihr einfach alle sicherlich nur neudisch auf seinen Perfekten Körper seid.Er hat beim Playboy gearbeitet und das muss doch was sagen...nämlich das er einen unglaublichen geilen und Hübschen Körper haben muss.Und das hat er also lacht ihn nicht aus.Habt respekt vor ihn.Danke fürs zuhören." "Blaine's sicht" Als ich hörte was Kurt für mich tat guckten mich alle an.Ich grinste und sofort lammen 6 Cherrio's auf mich zu und gaben mir ihre Nummern ich aber hingegen gab sie ihn wieder und sagte "SYR Mädels aber ich bin Schwul und das müsst ihr eigentlich auch wissen...und ich bin auch glücklich mit meinem Kurt zusammen." Ich rannte zum Direktor Büro und Kurt machte die Tür auf.Ich sprang ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn lange und leidenschaftlich.Ich löste mich und schilte ihn in seine Wunderbaren Augen und sagte "Kurt du bist das beste für mich mien Schatz." Als ich das sagte wurde Kurt röter als eine Tomate und ich Küsste ihn wieder. "Kerzenwachs...das beste Frühstück der Welt." "Kurt's sicht" "Nein Blaine...NEIN!" Ich war empört als ich Blaine's vorschlag hörte und warf ihn wütend mit meinen Schulbüchernnab.Er aber weichte geschickt aus und nahm meine Hand und sagte "Aber weißt du wie geil das wäre nur einmal." Ich überlegte und rieß miene Hand weg und sagte "Kannst das ja alleine machen." Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama